1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus that drives a plurality of lens units using motors different from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, an image pickup apparatus that drives a plurality of lens units using motors different from each other in performing a magnification-varying operation has been known. When the plurality of lens units are driven by the motors different from each other, the lens units are synchronously tracked so that each lens unit is located at a desired position in order to obtain a desired magnification or focal point. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H10-239580 discloses a camera that performs a drive control of a zoom lens unit and a focus lens unit using motors different from each other. In this camera, the focus lens unit is driven in accordance with the movement of the zoom lens unit.
However, in a case where the plurality of lens units are tracked, the delay of a backlash or the noise of a gear at the time of inversion is generated when a drive direction of the tracked lens unit is inverted. In particular, while a moving image is taken, a sound of an object as well as an image is also recorded. Therefore, when the noise of the gear is generated by the inversion of the lens unit in performing a magnification-varying operation, the noise is recorded in a moving image file.